Abstract Cancer is one of the leading causes of morbidity and mortality in the U.S. and around the world. Among those cancer patients, infectious diseases are the most important causes of illness and death, especially in immunocompromised neutropenic patients. The symposium of 'Infections in Cancer' is a periodical meeting that was previously held twice at The University of Texas - M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC), with great academic and scientific success. The upcoming symposium will be a joint program between physician-scientists from MDACC, and the National Institutes of Health (NIH). These groups of experts are also members of the Infections in Cancer Group, a specialty sub-group of the Infectious Diseases Society of America chaired by Dr. Issam Raad. In this symposium, world experts in Infectious Diseases, such as Dr. Masur, Dr. Raad, and Dr. Holland, and many others, will discuss the recent advances in pathogenesis, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of infections in patients with hematologic and solid tumor malignancies as well as the pharmacologic management of viral, fungal and resistant bacterial infections in this special patient population. There will be special emphasis on novel biological therapy and immunomodulation and future approaches in vaccination. The program will include presentation and discussion of the latest findings in this field. An additional objective of this symposium is to promote the development of research among young Infectious Diseases physician-scientists. To reach this goal, the steering committee will encourage the joint participation of world experts in this area with their young mentees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Third Infections in Cancer Symposium will focus on the leading causes of serious infections in cancer patients. This conference will present and discuss the latest advances in the mechanism, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of infections in patients with hematologic and solid tumor malignancies, directing future research to the novel ideas in this special field of infectious diseases.